Capítulo 11
by ZuOk
Summary: Una mirada más profunda a la isla para dos.
1. POV Valentín

Una aclaración, solo son míos los pensamientos y acciones que no se describen en el libro. Todos los diálogos que siguen son parte de la obra de Manuel Puig al 100%.

* * *

\- Estoy muy cansado, Valentín. Estoy cansado de sufrir. Vos no sabes, me duele todo por dentro.

No quería oírlo en ese estado tan lastimero, pero no sabía cómo consolarlo.

\- ¿Adónde te duele? –solo acerté a preguntar.

\- Adentro del pecho y en la garganta…. ¿Por qué será que la tristeza se siente siempre ahí?

\- Es verdad.

\- Y ahora vos me cortaste las ganas de llorar. No puedo seguir, llorando. Y es peor, el nudo en la garganta, como me está apretando, es algo terrible.

Y ahora de alguna forma parece que empeoré las cosas. ¿Es no puedo hacer nada bueno por él? Él siempre intenta darme lo mejor y yo ni siquiera puedo corresponderle como se debe. Me acerqué a su cama y me senté a su lado.

\- Es cierto, Molina, ahí es donde se siente más la tristeza.

¿Qué hacer? Molina no me respondía.

\- ¿Sentís muy fuerte… te aprieta muy fuerte ese nudo?

\- Sí –al fin respondió con la voz quebrada.

Algo en mí se movió en ese momento. Alcé mi mano hacia su cuello y lo toqué, haciendo que Molina se sobresaltara un poco.

\- ¿Es acá que te duele?

\- Sí…

No sé qué fue lo que me llevó a ello, pero sentir su piel en mis dedos me hizo sentir extraño. Por lo general rechazaba el contacto físico con otras personas a menos que estas fueran muy allegadas a mí. Al parecer Molina ya se había convertido en una de esas personas.

\- ¿No te puedo acariciar?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Acá? –dije tocando suavemente el cuello y los hombros.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Te hace bien?

\- Sí… me hace bien –me alegraba oír eso.

\- A mí también me hace bien.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí… que descanso…

\- ¿Por qué descanso, Valentín?

\- Porque no sé…

Nunca daba respuestas tan vagas, pero de que era cierto, era cierto. El acariciarlo tenía un doble efecto, uno en él, y otro en mí mismo.

\- ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar.

\- Debe ser porque no pienso en mí…

\- Me hacés mucho bien.

\- Debe ser porque pienso que me necesitas y puedo hacer algo por vos.

\- Valentín… a todo le buscás explicación… que loco sos.

\- Será porque no me gusta que las cosas me lleven por delante… quiero saber porque pasan las cosas.

\- Valentín… ¿puedo tocarte a vos?

Aquello me sorprendió un poco, pero no de mala manera. Era justo que lo permitiera, después de todo.

\- Sí…

\- Quiero tocarte… ese lunar… un poco gordito, que tenés arriba de la ceja.

Sentí sus dedos tocando suavemente aquel punto. Molina tenía las manos un poco frías. Sus dedos fueron deslizándose por el contorno de mi rostro de manera delicada, tímida.

\- ¿Y así puedo tocarte?

No respondí, solo deje que siguiera. Su mano fue bajando a hacia mi cuello, de manera lenta, hasta llegar a mi pecho, donde se detuvo.

\- ¿Y así?

No quise responder, pero quería que siguiera. Extrañaba tanto el contacto con otro cuerpo. La sensación era muy reconfortante.

\- ¿No te da asco que te acaricie?

\- No… –Respondí casi inmediatamente. En ningún momento se me pasó aquello por la cabeza.

\- Sos muy bueno…

Volví a acariciar su cuello, más por la necesidad de tocar su piel nuevamente.

\- De veras sos muy bueno conmigo…

\- No, sos vos el bueno.

Se quedó callado un momento. No imaginé lo que vendría después.

\- Valentín… si querés, podés hacerme lo que quieras… porque yo sí quiero.

¿Qué hacer cuando estás ante una situación así?

Molina se había convertido, contra mi propio pronóstico, en un amigo confiable y muy cercano. Era excéntrico, histriónico, un dramático romántico y soñador; y, a pesar de ello, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, lo llegue a aceptar e incluso necesitar. Lo quería… pero no hasta ese punto. Yo no era homosexual, definitivamente nunca me había atraído un hombre. ¿Por qué? No había razones para no querer a una persona que fuera agradable para uno mismo. Lo de afuera, los rostros, los cuerpos, no deberían importar, eso es lo que siempre se dice, y aún así la sociedad no aprueba cuando dos personas del mismo género se aman. Tristemente me implantaron eso en la cabeza también. La maldita sociedad opresora estaba ahí otra vez, mandando en mis pensamientos aún sobre mi juicio.

\- Si no te doy asco, claro.

Ahí estaba otra vez con eso. Molina no me daba asco. Pero claro, también estaba atrapado por esa sociedad estúpida que seguramente muchas veces le había dicho que él era un ser repulsivo y que generaba asco en los demás. Apreté los puños. ¿Por qué teníamos que seguir comportándonos así? Ya lo había dicho antes. Nuestros opresores están fuera de esta celda, pero adentro no. Esta era nuestra isla, solo para los dos.

\- No digas esas cosas. Callado es mejor.

Me acerqué a él y lo recosté sobre la cama. No podía creer en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero no me sentía mal al respecto. ¿Acaso quería probarle algo a la sociedad? ¿Quería probarme algo a mí mismo? No lo sabía. La situación era completamente nueva para mí, pero eso mismo hizo que sintiera una excitación inesperada.

\- Me corro un poco contra la pared –Lo escuché decir mientras sentía que se arrimaba para hacerme espacio, ya que las camas no eran muy grandes.

Me bajé los pantalones y escuché que él hacía lo mismo. Masturbé mi miembro para tenerlo a punto. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y en poco tiempo ya estaba completamente erecto.

\- No se ve nada, nada… en esta oscuridad.

Era cierto. Lo único que escuchaba era la respiración de Molina y la mía.

¿Cómo debía seguir ahora? Sabía, claro, que la cosa era insertarlo, solo que en un agujero diferente, pero aún así me sentía un total inexperto. Intenté recrear lo mismo que haría con una mujer, abrí sus piernas y dirigí mi miembro hacia su parte baja empezando a empujar para entrar en terreno desconocido.

\- Despacio…

Era muy difícil. Sencillamente no entraba.

\- No, así me duele mucho.

Paré al instante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Era su cuerpo el que sería atravesado y claro que debía doler. No sabía qué hacer.

\- Espera, así es mejor, dejame que levante las piernas.

Entendí el mensaje y coloqué sus piernas levantadas sobre mis hombros. En esa posición él estaría más abierto y quizá podríamos continuar. De solo imaginar en la posición en que estábamos me daba un subidón de libido. Volví a dirigir mi miembro a su entrada mucho más disponible y froté un poco para que algo del preseminal sirviera de lubricante.

\- Despacito, por favor, Valentín.

Empecé lentamente. El principio fue difícil y oía a Molina reprimir quejidos, pero no podía detenerme.

\- Así…

El oírlo me dio más ánimos de seguir y llegué hasta el tope. Al fin estaba completamente adentro. Estaba tan caliente… No recordaba la última vez que había sentido ese placer. Comencé a moverme de a pocos, entrando y saliendo de tan apretada cavidad, tratando de controlar mi ritmo para evitar hacerle daño.

\- Gracias… gracias… –Lo oí decir con la voz entrecortada.

\- Gracias a vos también.

Oí a Molina quejarse cuando aceleré un poco mi ritmo, pero esta vez no pude hacer caso más que a mis instintos. Seguí empujando, más rápidamente, más fuerte. Mi mente se nubló unos instantes, en mi cabeza solo estaba llegar al clímax.

Y entonces lo escuche gemir.

\- Ahora sí, ya estoy empezando a gozar, Valentín… Ya no me duele.

Al parecer había hecho algo muy bien, porque su espalda se arqueó y su respiración estaba más agitada.

\- ¿Te sentís mejor?

\- Sí…

Me sentí increíblemente bien. Estaba haciéndolo disfrutar y eso se sentía muchísimo mejor.

\- ¿Y vos? Valentín, decime…

\- No sé… no me preguntes… porque no sé nada

\- Ay, qué lindo…

\- No hablés… por un ratito Molinita.

Molina siempre con sus cosas. Hablar durante estas sesiones nunca ha sido de mi estilo, eso se lo llegué a decir a Martha incluso.

Martha… No...

\- Siento… unas cosas tan raras…

Dios, gracias por interrumpir mi pensamientos.

\- Ahora sin querer me llevé la mano a mi ceja, buscándome el lunar.

\- ¿Qué lunar? –pregunté, bajando el ritmo para concentrarme un poco en lo que decía– Yo tengo un lunar, no vos.

\- Sí, ya sé. Pero me llevé la mano a mi ceja, para tocarme el lunar… que no tengo. A vos te queda tan lindo, lástima que no te lo pueda ver…

Molina estaba… ¿empezando a filosofar? ¿Qué quería decir con lo del lunar?

\- ¿Estás gozando, Valentín? –me sacó de mis preguntar mentales.

\- Callado… quedate callado un poquito –"Porque no quiero pensar más".

\- ¿Sabés qué otra cosa sentí, Valentín? Pero por un minuto, no más.

Tenía un tono que sugería que necesitaba decirlo de verdad.

\- ¿Qué? Habla, pero quédate así, quietito… –Me afiancé a sus caderas, siguiendo un ritmo pausado.

\- Por un minuto sólo, me pareció que yo no estaba acá, …ni acá, ni afuera… Me pareció que yo no estaba… que estabas vos solo… O que yo no era yo. Que ahora yo… eras vos.

¿Qué hacés pensando tanto? ¿Que eres yo decís? ¿Querés decir que estoy dentro de ti? ¿O que estoy penetrando algo más que tu cuerpo Molinita? ¿Y si eres yo, entonces quién soy? ¿Soy vos? ¿Una parte de vos? ¿Quién soy después de esto? ¿Quién soy ahora?

Me molestaba no tener respuestas. Me molestaba sentirme sin palabras. Ya no quería pensar más. Aceleré el ritmo, arremetiendo sin miramientos contra Molina. Me dejé hundir en la sofocante sensación, en la primaria necesidad... de él… Molina… Molina… Dios, que delicia…

En un punto ya no podía más, iba a venirme en cualquier momento. Salí de su interior justo a tiempo. Atrapé todo antes que terminara ensuciándolo. Me retiré a mi cama en silencio, tomando un trozo de papel y limpiando mi desastre.

Estaba rendido. Sentí que debía decir algo, pero seguía sin palabras. Molina no solo me había dado la oportunidad de desfogarme como hace mucho no lo hacía, sino que también me había hecho pensar. Pensar en qué es lo que era y lo que quería de ahora en adelante. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

Inconscientemente había olvidado la existencia de Martha esa noche, y, por primera vez, Molina apareció en mis sueños.


	2. POV Molina

Una aclaración, solo son míos los pensamientos y acciones que no se describen en el libro. Todos los diálogos que siguen son parte de la obra de Manuel Puig al 100%.

* * *

Debía estar soñando. Valentín Arregui me estaba consolando.

\- ¿Es acá que te duele? –me sobresalté, no esperaba que me tocara, no lo esperaba para nada. En estos momentos sus manos tocaban mi cuello delicadamente.

\- Sí… –alcancé a responder, fascinado por el roce.

\- ¿No te puedo acariciar?

Si este era un sueño, no quería despertarme.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Acá? –dijo bajando sus manos a mi hombros, mientras me estremecía cada contacto que él tenía sobre mi piel.

\- Sí… –respondí como hipnotizado.

\- ¿Te hace bien?

\- Sí… me hace bien.

Ese hombre era tan bueno… Me acariciaba para que se me pase la pena. Sus manos me hacían sentir en paz, era reconfortante y, de a pocos, iba olvidando por qué estaba triste.

\- A mí también me hace bien.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí… que descanso.

\- ¿Por qué descanso, Valentín?

\- Porque no sé…

De alguna forma, le había sacado una respuesta imprecisa. Me sentía un poco bien conmigo mismo porque Valentín era de los tipos que tenían una respuesta para todo.

\- ¿Por qué? –pregunté, solo con ánimo de picarlo.

\- Debe ser porque no pienso en mí…

\- Me haces mucho bien –dije sin pensar mucho, sintiendo todo lo que podía el calor de sus manos.

\- Debe ser porque pienso que me necesitas y puedo hacer algo por vos.

\- Valentín… a todo le buscás explicación… que loco sos.

\- Será porque no me gusta que las cosas me lleven por delante… quiero saber por qué pasan las cosas.

De verdad era un tipo de hombre muy interesante.

\- Valentín… ¿puedo tocarte a vos?

Me arriesgué con la pregunta. Definitivamente ese hombre era un completo heterosexual (tal como a mí me gustaban) así que, que me aceptara que lo tocase sería casi como un...

\- Sí…

Milagro.

\- Quiero tocarte… ese lunar… un poco gordito, que tenés arriba de la ceja.

Y procedí a hacerlo. Estaba tocando a Valentín, de verdad lo estaba haciendo.

Hasta dónde… ¿hasta dónde podría llegar…? De su lunar me pasé suavemente al contorno de su rostro. Su piel era algo dura, su quijada fuerte, su barba tenía muchos días. Tan masculino…

\- ¿Y así puedo tocarte?

No respondió, pero yo no pude evitar bajar más. Deslicé mi mano hasta su cuello y de ahí me tenté a tocar parte de su pecho. Bajo su camisa podía sentir sus músculos fuertes y los latidos de su corazón.

\- ¿Y así?

Volvió a quedarse callado, pero no me apartó. ¿Él estaría de acuerdo con esto? ¿Lo hace por compromiso? ¿Habrá algo más que eso?

\- ¿No te da asco que te acaricie?

\- No

Increíble.

\- Sos tan bueno…

Vuelve a acariciar mi cuello y no me puedo sentir más feliz. Sentir como que, de alguna forma, yo le importaba.

\- De veras sos muy bueno conmigo…

\- No, sos vos el bueno.

Si hubiera nacido gato estaría ronroneando y restregándome a él. Como quisiera restregarme a él… sentirlo… ya lo he tocado, pero… pero no es suficiente. ¿Por qué será que siempre se quiere más? ¿O soy solo yo? Sí, a mí no debería de sorprenderme… Siempre he querido más. Y no en términos de lujuria.

Lo quiero, de verdad lo quiero… Quisiera darle todo, hacerlo feliz. Se ganó mi respeto, mi cariño. Jamás imaginé que encontraría algo como eso aquí. Supe desde que entré a este asqueroso penal que no valía la pena perderse con un cualquiera, pero… Él era tan atractivo a la vista. Se veía fuerte, decidido, tenía cierto aire de noble, como supe después, proveniente de su buena educación. La razón de que estuviese encerrado era apasionada, él era tan íntegro. Entonces me dije que, si podía elegir ser tomado por alguien en la cárcel, me gustaría que fuese él.

Pero un puto como yo no puede aspirar a heterosexuales inteligentes y atractivos. Era una realidad triste, pero así era. Intenté dejar de lado la idea y centrarme en entablar cercanía con él para tener datos que darle a la policía. Tenía que anteponer mi libertad antes que una ilusión. Pero, no pude. Triste mundano corazón. Me sentí terriblemente mal después de haber conspirado contra él, después de haberlo envenenado. Así que me puse a cuidarlo, a darle cariño. Su rechazo a veces era cruel, pero no podía evitar sentirme atraído como mosca a la miel, no podía evitar gustarme su inteligencia y pasión, veíamos el mundo de maneras tan diferentes, pero cómo me alegraba tenerlo a mi lado.

Estaba tan jodidamente enamorado… Definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

\- Valentín… si querés, podés hacerme lo que quieras… porque yo sí quiero.

Me temblaban las manos y mi corazón latía tan rápido. Nunca me había ofrecido tan abiertamente, ¿qué rayos pasó por mi cabeza?

\- Si no te doy asco, claro.

Valentín jamás aceptaría algo como eso, ¿Por qué tuve que abrir mi boca? Él tenía una linda novia a quien visitaba en sueños, una mujer. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía yo de…?

\- No digas esas cosas. Callado es mejor.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso…? ¿Había aceptado? ¿Él de verdad…?

Lo sentí acercarse aún más a mí y me empujó lentamente para que me acostara en la cama en la que habíamos estado sentados. Pero esta era pequeña y dos personas no cabían muy bien en ella. Me corrí hacia la pared como un autómata, haciendo espacio para él.

Escuché que se bajaba el pantalón y procedí a imitarlo. Trague fuerte. Por Dios, ¡lo tenía desnudo en mi cama! Cómo quería que aunque sea una pequeñísima luz iluminara el lugar para ver tal regalo de la naturaleza.

\- No se ve nada, nada… en esta oscuridad.

No me respondió. Quizá era mejor así. Como si fuese una película, dos amantes entregándose en la negrura de la noche, satisfaciéndose con todos los otros sentidos.

Estaba muy nervioso, tanto como si fuera la primera vez. Lo sentí tomar mis piernas y separarlas. Él también estaba nervioso, aunque aparentara lo contrario y, bueno, tenía toda la razón del mundo en estarlo, esta sería su primera experiencia con… con alguien como yo.

Un momento después pude sentir su erección contra mi entrada. Estaba intentado entrar como lo haría con una mujer. Si continuaba así me desgarraría y sabía muy bien cómo era eso como para volver a repetirlo.

\- Despacio…

Pero él pareció no escucharme. Como ráfagas vinieron viejos recuerdos a mi mente. Mi cuerpo se contrajo por puro instinto, sentí una punzada en mi entrada y la frustración de Valentín.

\- No, así me duele mucho.

Paró al instante.

\- Espera, así es mejor, dejame que levante las piernas.

Él pareció entenderme y puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Yo me abrí todo lo que pude para que Valentín pudiera entrar más fácilmente y a mí me doliera lo menos posible.

\- Despacito, por favor, Valentín.

Entonces él empezó a meter su miembro, lo más delicadamente que pudo, dentro mío. Fue una entrada, como esperaba, dolorosa. Intenté reprimir mis quejidos porque, aunque doliera, nada me quitaba la erótica idea de estar haciéndolo con mi compañero de celda, que resultaba ser uno de los hombres más buenos con los que me había topado jamás.

Su líquido preseminal ayudaba un poco, pero aun no me acostumbraba a toda su carnosa extensión adentrándose en mí, quemándome en el camino. Sentí que tardó un poco al llegar al tope. El miembro de Valentín era grande, mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Esperó un momento que me acostumbrara a él y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, se notaba que no quería hacerme daño.

\- Gracias… gracias…

Qué bueno que él no podía verme en esta oscuridad porque le parecería patético. Yo estaba llorando lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Gracias a vos también.

Él empezó a subir su ritmo, haciéndome un poquito de daño. Pero el mal rato no duró mucho porque el ritmo que estaba llevando empezaba a sentirse muy bien, haciéndome arquear la espalda. Valentín pareció entender eso y siguió con su ritmo rozando un punto interno que me hacía tocar el cielo.

\- Ahora sí, ya estoy empezando a gozar, Valentín… Ya no me duele.

\- ¿Te sentís mejor?

\- Sí… ¿Y vos? Valentín, decime…

\- No sé… no me preguntes… porque no sé nada.

\- Ay, qué lindo…

\- No hablés… por un ratito Molinita.

Molinita… como me gustaba cuando él lo decía, y aún más con su voz jadeante, ronca, realmente sensual. Valentín me tenía por completo y yo lo tenía a él, estábamos tan juntos… tan unidos…

\- Siento… unas cosas tan raras… –dije casi sin pensar– Ahora sin querer me llevé la mano a mi ceja, buscándome el lunar.

\- ¿Qué lunar? –preguntó, bajando el ritmo, pero nunca deteniéndose– Yo tengo un lunar, no vos.

\- Sí, ya sé. Pero me llevé la mano a mi ceja, para tocarme el lunar… que no tengo. A vos te queda tan lindo, lástima que no te lo pueda ver…

Valentín debía pensar que perdí la cabeza. Pero esto que sentía era tan extraño que no encontraba la forma de expresarlo. Una compenetración más allá de la penetración, una unión más allá de nuestros cuerpos. ¿Valentín podía sentir lo mismo? ¿Qué tanto de Valentín estaba conmigo ahora?

\- ¿Estás gozando, Valentín?

\- Callado… quedate callado un poquito.

¿Querido, cómo callarme? ¿Cómo aplacar tanto que me brota del alma ahora mismo?

\- ¿Sabés qué otra cosa sentí, Valentín? Pero por un minuto, no más.

\- ¿Qué? Habla, pero quédate así, quietito…

Hice como él ordenaba y lo sentí tomar mis caderas y, lento pero profundo, continuar.

\- Por un minuto sólo, me pareció que yo no estaba acá, …ni acá, ni afuera… Me pareció que yo no estaba… que estabas vos solo… O que yo no era yo. Que ahora yo… eras vos.

No pronunció palabras. ¿Me habría escuchado? Y si lo había hecho, ¿me habría entendido? ¿Acaso yo lo entendía? Todo era tan confuso...

De Valentín solo obtuve de respuesta embestidas más rápidas, más fuertes, quizá para evitar que siguiera hablando. Si ese había sido el caso, había funcionado. En ese punto ya no podía pensar, era una marea de placer que iba y venía a su compás. En un momento me entraron unas ansias irresistibles de probar sus labios, tomarlos, que me tomaran… Quería fundirme con Valentín en un beso apasionado, carnal. Pero no podía pedírselo, eso no. Porque no eran mis labios los que él quisiera besar. Porque si lo hacía podía perderlo todo.

¡Carajo, dejá de pensar!

Los bufidos más seguidos de Valentín me dijeron que pronto se terminaría exquisito momento junto a él. Con una embestida final que me estremeció completamente salió de mi interior y se alejó, probablemente, intentando no mancharme. Una inesperada consideración.

Lo oí volver a su cama mientras su respiración iba volviendo a la normalidad y la mía a su vez. Poco después él respiraba más profundo y calmado, un sonido que ya conocía muy bien: se había quedado dormido. Yo ya estaba a puertas de ello también. Para ambos había pasado mucho desde la última vez que tuvimos un auténtico orgasmo. Pero aún más que eso, me sentía cansado mentalmente. Antes que Morfeo me atrapara entre sus brazos llevé una mano a mi ceja derecha y comprobé que aún seguía siendo yo. Un yo con algo de él, un él con algo de mí, para siempre.


End file.
